


A Pun-expected Surprise

by Pantton_Sandacers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Patton Appreciation Week, Patton Sanders Appreciation Week, Sanders Sides Appreciation Month, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantton_Sandacers/pseuds/Pantton_Sandacers
Summary: Patton pranks the other sides.





	A Pun-expected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece for Patton Appreciation Week and posted it on tumblr awhile ago, so I thought I should post it here too!

The sides had suspicions the night before when Patton left their Disney Movie marathon quite early to "go to bed," he always stayed until the marathon was over, insisting he "wasn't tired," (even when he fell asleep.)

The next morning when they woke, they were surprised to find the same thing in each of their closets.

Logan, being the first to rise, was the first to notice. He opened his closet door, eyes still sleepy, and put on his standard outfit; a shirt, pants, and tie, not noticing they were different.

Roman, wanting to wake up early to be greeted by the sunrise, was so tired from their movie marathon, with the sun shining so brightly through his windows and the birds chirping, he was lost in their song, and didn't notice anything different when he got dressed.

Virgil woke up around the same time as the others, but his room was so dark that he didn't notice anything different about his outfit while in the dimly-illuminated room.

He walked sleepily into the kitchen and caught sight of Roman and Logan, they were going on about something, but they froze when they saw Virgil in the doorway.

"What are you two wearing?" Virgil asked, eyeing them curiously.

Roman's regular white shirt had been replaced with one of the same make, but light blue, and his red sash was now grey. Logan's tie was grey too, and his shirt was blue like Roman's. They were both wearing matching khaki pants.

"He got you too!" Roman exclaimed, looking over Virgil.

"Wha-?" Virgil asked, still groggy from sleep. When he looked down to examine his outfit, he found that he too was wearing khakis, a grey jacket, and a blue shirt.

"What?!" The shock from his wardrobe change was enough to spook him awake, "What happened?" he asked, looking at the others.

Patton walked into the kitchen, "G'morning everyone!" he smiled brightly at them, but his smile was met with glares from the others.

"Woah! I really do have 4 eyes!" he laughed, adjusting his glasses.

There was silence for only a few moments until Logan finally asked, quietly, "Why?"

"Aw, c'mon, you guys! Isn't this fun! We're twinsies!! Or, quadrupleties!!"

Finally, Roman chuckled, "Yes, I suppose it is rather... entertaining, Patton."

Virgil sighed, "Yeah I guess so too," he smirked. Though the fatherly trait could be a bit... silly at times, he still found some of his jokes funny.

"I concede as well, Patton," Logan added, smiling softly.

Patton grinned "I knew you guys would find it funny! Let's take a group selfie!"

Roman pulled out his phone as they all posed together, Patton grinning, Logan smirking, Roman making a duck face and Virgil... smiling.


End file.
